April Parker (Earth-19725)
| Relatives = May Parker (possible great-aunt, deceased); Peter Parker (possible father, estranged); Kaine ("uncle," deceased); Mary Jane Watson-Parker (possible mother, estranged); Reilly Tyne ("cousin"); May Parker (possible genetic template or clone, deceased); Benjy Parker (possible brother, estranged) | Universe = Earth-19725 | BaseOfOperations = New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (formerly Brown)Category:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = Claws | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former vigilante | Education = | Origin = Symbiote/Human Hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = either Castle Osborn, Switzerland or New York City, New York | PlaceOfDeath = Queens, New York, Earth-982 | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = Spider-Girl: The End! Vol 1 1 | Death = Spider-Girl: The End! Vol 1 1 | Quotation = History must never forget-- I AM the bad guy! | Speaker = Mayhem | QuoteSource = Spider-Girl: The End! Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = 's Death]] Mayhem has the same history as her Earth-982 counterpart until her final fight with Spider-Girl. In this reality May sacrificed herself so that April may live. April tried to replace May, but realized she was irreplaceable. Rise of the Bio-Preds She then buried herself in her vigilante job, gaining the attention of authorities. She honestly thought she was doing good until she accidentally killed American Dream. As a way to counter her, the government staffed the Blackworks Paramilitary Services to create Super-Soldiers from the Carnage Symbiote to stop the mayhem. Unfortunately, the hosts, once merged, followed the symbiote's love of chaos. They destroyed New York, either killing or "symbioting" anyone in their path. Only April was able to fight against the Bio-Preds. The Mulligan April had been humanity's protector for years now. Each generation under her protection was told the story of her and her sister. Seeing that humanity was doomed, she and Cassie Lang came up with a plan to use Doctor Doom's Time Platform to go back and teach her not to be so selfish. When the Bio-Preds attacked their last hideout, they set this plan into motion. April made it back, but was materialized into a wall. Using her free hand, she transferred her memories to her Earth-982 counterpart and died in the wall. Past April then sacrificed herself for May, averting the timeline. | Powers = Seemingly those of the April Parker of Earth-982 | Abilities = | Strength = Seemingly those of the April Parker of Earth-982 | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of the April Parker of Earth-982 | Equipment = | Transportation = Seemingly those of the April Parker of Earth-982 | Weapons = | Notes = * April often ignores her spider-sense. | Trivia = * April often refers herself as the clone, but it's seems she believes herself unworthy enough to be the original May Parker rather than actually proven a clone. * Although it is never stated, it is heavily implied that the M in Auntie M stands for Mayhem. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Parker Family Category:Watson Family Category:Shapeshifters Category:Clones of May Parker Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Possible Clones Category:Organic Webbing Category:Clones of Venom Symbiote Category:Tentacles Category:Precogs Category:Human/Symbiote Hybrids